


Stress Free

by wolves4life



Series: Hale-McCall Pack One-Shots [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Omega, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Derek Hale is a Softie, Morning Cuddles, Omega Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Other, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolves4life/pseuds/wolves4life
Summary: Sorry this is so late. I just found out my grandfather has cancer, and can go any day now.Leave kudos and comments my fellow wolves.Also sorry that it is a bit short.
Series: Hale-McCall Pack One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792606
Kudos: 15





	Stress Free

Scott thought about everything that has been happening, thinking he needs a break. But when he looks up at his mate, he thinks he has all the break he needs.

He lays in Derek's arm with a small smile on his face, watching as Derek slowly blinks open his eyes. "Mornin," murmured Scott.

A soft grumble of complaint came from his awakening alpha, making him chuckle. "Go back to sleep, omega."

Scott rolled his eyes, "Sure thing, alpha."

Settleing back into Derek's persistent tugs towards his chest, both alpha and omega fell back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so late. I just found out my grandfather has cancer, and can go any day now.
> 
> Leave kudos and comments my fellow wolves.
> 
> Also sorry that it is a bit short.


End file.
